Dry Lips
by kRieZt
Summary: "Tidak enak dicium bibir keringmu seperti itu..." AoKaga Drabbles fanfic. OOC, typo, don't like don't read!


**Dry Lips**

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

Genre : General, humor

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Fujimaki-sensei

Warning : boy's love, OOC, typo, don't like don't read!

* * *

"Hoaaa-...aduh!"

Pagi itu, Aomine Daiki berdiri cukup lama di depan cermin di kamar mandi. Dia mengurut-urut bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa perih saat dia menguap lebar tadi.

"Tsk! Sakit!" dia mendesis saat mengulum bibir bawahnya yang berdarah. Dilihat di cermin, bibir laki-laki berkulit gelap itu kering. Padahal saat bangun tidur tadi dia sudah menegak 2 gelas air putih. Apa yang menyebabkan bibirnya kering macam ini?

-000-

Kagami Taiga memperhatikan Aomine yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya. Dari dapurnya, dia melihat laki-laki berambut biru itu mendadak menjadi orang yang pendiam. Biasanya mereka akan beradu mulut membicarakan basket dan berdebat hal-hal kecil lainnya. Namun kali ini, suguhan kentang goreng buatannya pun sama sekali tidak disentuh.

"Kenapa kau, Aomine?" tanya Kagami meletakkan minuman kaleng di meja di depan Aomine.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Aomine acuh tak acuh.

"Hey, katakan sesuatu. Kau itu mengerikan kalau diam seperti ini."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu, hah?"

"Sejak tadi kau tidak bicara apa-apa. Kau datang ke rumahku hanya mengetuk pintu lalu langsung duduk di sini."

"Sudah kubilang aku-ah!" dan Aomine mendadak berhenti berbicara dan menutup mulutnya sambil mengaduh. Dia membalik badannya membelakangi Kagami yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya kan? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Aomine. Kau mengaduh barusan. Ada apa?" tanya Kagami bersikeras.

"Diamlah..." jawab Aomine lirih. Dia membuka bekapan tangannya. Satu jarinya ditempel di bibir dan mendapati sebercak kecil darah diujungnya. Sayangnya, dia tidak pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu dari laki-laki berambut merah ini. Tiba-tiba tangannya yang memegang bibir tadi ditarik kuat sampai dia pun harus berbalik menghadapnya.

"Lepaskan-"

"Ini apa, hah?" potong Kagami sebelum Aomine memprotesnya. "Bibirmu berdarah?"

Aomine mengulum belahan kecil bibirnya yang berdarah. Dia menahan sakit dan membuang muka dari Kagami.

"Sini kulihat," kata Kagami beringsut mendekatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kagami. Mungkin aku kurang minum dan udara panas seperti ini menyebabkan bibirku kering," kata Aomine.

"Bodoh, kalau kering sampai berdarah begitu harus cepat diobati kan? Pokoknya aku lihat dulu!"

"Hey, Kaga-"

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kagami, tiba -tiba dia merangkak naik ke pangkuan Aomine dan langsung memegang dagu runcing milik laki-laki berambut biru itu. Aomine hendak memberontak, namun Kagami lebih kuat sehingga dia memilih untuk tidak melawannya.

Kagami menekan lembut rekahan tipis di bibir Aomine. Masih ada bekas darah di sana. Sambil tetap pada posisinya, dia berkata, "Sejak kapan sakit?"

"Tadi pagi," jawab Aomine lesu.

"Kau obati dengan apa?"

"Hanya mengulum bibirku saja supaya tidak tambah kering. Tapi masih terasa sakit."

"Basahi lagi dengan lidahmu. Seperti ini," Kagami mencontohkan Aomine bagaimana membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya. Namun dia tidak sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya justru dilihat berbeda oleh Aomine.

"Kagami..." tidak lama Kagami selesai memberi contoh, Aomine langsung menarik kepala Kagami dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. Lidah Aomine menerobos masuk ke mulut Kagami, seakan memberi perintah untuk mengeluarkan lidahnya juga. Dalam ciuman mereka yang cukup lama itu, Kagami melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Decak lidahnya membantu membasahi bibir Aomine. Dia mendengar laki-laki berkulit gelap itu sedikit mengaduh karena luka kecil di bibirnya yang terkena pijatan lidah Kagami.

Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya melepaskan diri dan menarik diri demi mendapat udara segar. Nafas mereka tersengal karena mereka berciuman cukup lama.

"Ahomine..." gumam Kagami berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau macam-macam sih!" gerutu Aomine memprotesnya.

"Aku cuma mencontohkan! Lalu kenapa-"

"Jangan lakukan lagi. Kau malah memancingku!"

"Keh! Salahkan otak mesummu itu. Lagipula itu satu-satunya cara untuk membasahi bibirmu yang kering. Tidak enak dicium bibirmu yang kering seperti itu, kau tahu?"

Aomine mendengus tertawa. Dia membelai kepala Kagami dan berkata, "Ini sudah lebih baik kok. Salivamu lebih manjur rupanya hahaha..."

Kagami menggeram dan menjitak kepala Aomine. Dia berkata, "Aku sungguh akan merobek bibirmu!"

"Hoo...yakin mau dirobek? Tidak ada ciuman lagi untukmu nanti, Bakagami..." balas Aomine terkekeh.

-end-


End file.
